With the development of electronic technology, portable consumer electronic products are becoming more and more popular, such as mobile phones, handheld game consoles, navigation devices or handheld multimedia entertainment equipment etc. Such products generally employ vibration motors to give system feedbacks, such as mobile phone incoming call prompt, information prompt, navigation cues, vibrating feedback of the game console and the like.
The vertical vibration motors do not generate vibrations based on the rotation principle of motors. Instead, they generate resonance by generating electromagnetic force periodically according to resonance frequency, so as to generate vibration.
The vibration motor in related art vibrates at a single frequency when working. However, when it is driven by a driving frequency different from its resonance frequency, it cannot achieve resonance state.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new vibration motor which can overcome the aforesaid problems.